<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flatline by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254111">Flatline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Thomas, Angst, Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Guys I’m sorry, Heavy Angst, Loss, M/M, Omega Alexander, Sad, Threats, but not the way you think, but there’s fluff to make up for all that loss, flatlining, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas flatlines but it’s Alexander’s heart that stops.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mafia [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flatline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man this fic killed me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alexander hears the monitor flatline, he feels his own heart stop too.</p><p>He swore Thomas was ok.</p><p>All his injuries had healed.</p><p>He had a good amount of nutrition and he was hydrated.</p><p>He just needed to wake up.</p><p>So why the fuck was he flatlining?</p><p>Alexander feels the tears threatening to fall blur his vision, he takes off in the direction of the hospital room.</p><p>He throws open the door and finds himself face to face with hospital scrubs.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t think you’d be that excited to see me,” a mocking voice says.</p><p>Alexander looks up to see the highly amused eyes of his mate.</p><p>A small voice in his head tells him Thomas ‘flatlined’ because he got rid of the heart monitor.</p><p>Before he can even try to restrain himself, the omega pulls Thomas down and slams his lips on his alpha’s.</p><p>Thomas reciprocates immediately.</p><p>They only pull away when oxygen is a necessity, but Alexander’s grip is still like a vice on Thomas’s top.</p><p>“I thought you died,” Alexander whimpers, voice cracking.</p><p>Tears finally falling, he holds his alpha as close as possible.</p><p>“Hey, darling, no. None of that, sweetheart, look at me,” Thomas says softly, tilting Alexander's chin up to look at him.</p><p>“I’m ok. I’m here,” Thomas whispers, bringing Alexander’s hand to feel his heartbeat through his chest.</p><p>It helped a surprising amount.</p><p>“Where’s Philip?” Thomas asks.</p><p>“Sleeping. At home,” Alexander murmurs. “If you die, I swear to god I will revive you to kick your fucking ass, you selfish asshole.”</p><p>Thomas’s laugh is loud and uncaring and fuck, Alexander missed that.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p><p>ALSO HAHA BITXHES I GOTCHU GOOD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>